1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging system, an image processing device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having an image processing program recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a radiation imaging device which captures a radiation image, so-called mammography which captures a radiation image of a breast of a patient to be a subject is known. Furthermore, as an imaging method, tomosynthesis imaging in which radiation is exposed to a breast from a plurality of directions to capture a radiation image, and a tomographic image is generated based on the captured radiation image is known.
For the purpose of medical diagnosis, a biological examination (biopsy) in which a part of an object of interest of a patient is collected by a biopsy needle is generally performed. When performing a biopsy, in order to appropriately collect an object of interest, a radiation image is captured in a state where the biopsy needle is inserted into the patient, and the positional relationship between the object of interest and the biopsy needle is confirmed by the captured radiation image.
When performing a biopsy, as a technique for confirming the positional relationship between the object of interest and the biopsy needle by a computed tomography (CT) image or a radiation image, for example, the techniques described in JP2006-158634A and JP2013-169360A are known.